


your pain is my pain

by rlightwood1965



Series: Restless Spirit [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Broken Parabatai Bond, Heavy Angst, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Waywood, it's just angst, michael wayland's spirit, parabatai love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlightwood1965/pseuds/rlightwood1965
Summary: Being so far of Robert hurt almost as much as knowing Robert needed him and doing nothing about it.
Relationships: Robert Lightwood & Michael Wayland, Robert Lightwood/Michael Wayland
Series: Restless Spirit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026118
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	your pain is my pain

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i decided to shove here more random waywood feels!   
> i apologize in advance

_Years ago, there was an innocent boy with a dreamy look. He fell in love with the only one person he could never have_.

The emptiness came once more.

No. Not emptiness. His wife was there. His adorable boy was there. They were always with him. Together, their spirits were strong, and they could be happy like a family. But Eliza and Jonathan also knew that something was still missing for him. They knew that sometimes this longing got worse. When it happened, he always felt empty, and then his spirit was filled by devastating pain. He felt more like a force than a person, his agonizing love turning into a painful cry.

A cry for his love.

Who was far, far away.

_He's thinking about me,_ he said to no one in particular. _He's suffering._

He wanted to die again and again and again knowing that his love was in pain and he could do nothing about it. His love wanted to be with him. His love needed him. He was dead, and his love was far, far away. He needed his love to be happy, but he knew that was impossible. _I_ _can't be happy without you, too._

He couldn't feel the time with perfect precision, but he knew that years had passed. Agonizing years, because his soul was split in two and he couldn't reach the other half. Still, he could stand it.

What he couldn't stand was feeling his love in pain. Even with his love far away, that pain hit him with the force of a thousand blades, and sometimes he felt as if he was going to disappear. It hurt too much.

His tears weren't physical, his body was lost forever, but his spirit cried. _All I ever wanted was to see you happy._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not very confident about this.  
> but :(  
> hope you got the feels! if you're confortable doing so, please leave me feedback! see y'all next time


End file.
